


Appendix

by ellaaa25



Series: Staying Strong [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hospitals, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: The first game of the Victory Tour isn't the biggest thing on the families plate
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Staying Strong [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446415
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my computer for almost 10 months... I forgot about it, Whoops.
> 
> Enjoy!

Almost the whole squad was waiting in the meeting room for Jill to come in for the Thursday afternoon meeting. The first game of the Victory Tour was on Saturday and the whole squad was eager to find out the what was happening. They had had some injuries, but everyone had a good idea of who was able to play. The meeting was due to start at 2pm but most players were early to the meeting which was rare.

Christen was checking her phone and holding a sleeping Alexander while pushing a fussy Evan in the stroller. Generally, Jill didn’t like having the kids in the meetings. Training was different, she didn’t mind if they were around the session and looked after by the injured players and training staff. As long as the parents didn’t get distracted, she didn’t mind. Christen and Tobin understood and never brought the kids into meetings, but today was an exception. Normally they would leave the boys with one of the US Soccer staff or one of the partners who had travelled with their teammates. The couple had people lining up to babysit for them when they needed. The boys were adorable and a dream to babysit apparently.

Christen had already cleared it with Jill and the coaching staff to have the boys with them today, and the other girls were fine that the boys were there.

She was worried about her wife and Michael. They had gotten to camp before most of the squad and were checked in yesterday afternoon. Michael hadn’t been feeling well that afternoon and overnight. He wouldn’t let Tobin go so Tobin had been up with him, letting Christen sleep. He had started vomiting all over Tobin at about 5am. Tobin woke Christen up and sent the three of them downstairs because there was no point them all getting sick if it was contagious. Christen got them dressed quickly and went and had an early breakfast, not wanting to interrupt anyone else’s sleep and not sure who was even around.

Tobin had gone to Dawn at about 7am and had her take the pair to the hospital. Michael had a slight fever and even though the vomiting had eased off slightly, she just wanted to check it wasn’t anything more than a virus or food poisoning. The boys were known to eat some weird combinations of food, and he could have just eaten something funny.

Tobin been updating Christen throughout the day and the last she had heard was they were waiting for the doctor to either discharge Michael or admit him. Apparently, Michael had been very clingy and refused to let Tobin go when the doctor checked him out. It looked like he had food poisoning and was dehydrated, but they weren’t sure. The doctor gave him an IV to get him some fluids and medication after they took a blood test. Michael hadn’t let Tobin go since they got the hospital, so every photo Tobin had sent had the midfielder with a sick 19-month-old on her lap looking miserable.

Some of the girls knew that Tobin was at the hospital with Michael, but a lot of them had just arrived and gone straight to the meeting room after dropping off their bags. All they knew was Christen was stressed and no one had the courage to go and talk to the mother who was at the back of the room. They had seen her snap at Kelley when she was stressed, and they did not want to be on the end of that. It was funny to observe, and Kelley took it well, but it gave them all an insight into pissed off Press and they didn’t want to see it often.

Carli got up from her chair and grabbed Evan from the stroller and tried to rock her godson to sleep. Christen thanked her quietly and readjusted her hold on Alexander.

“Have you heard anything more from Tobin?” Carli asked as Evan settled slightly.

Christen sighed. “She is still waiting for the doctor. Michael looks miserable in every photo and whenever it looks like he going to have a nap he starts vomiting. He is overtired and clinging to Tobin. They figured with food poisoning it would be out of his system by now. Hopefully she can tell me more soon.”

Carli pulled the younger woman in for a one-armed hug. “He will be fine. Kids get sick and he has his Mama there.”

Christen nodded and sat down in her chair. Carli sat next to her with Evan and were just waiting for Jill to come in.

Jill came in at 2pm sharp. It was their Victory Tour, so it was slightly more relaxed, but they wanted to win every game. The first one was against Ireland on in two days.

“Okay. This won’t be a long meeting because some of you have just gotten here this morning. We do have a light gym session this afternoon at 4pm and team dinner at 6pm. Tomorrow we will have training in the morning, team lunch at 1pm and a recovery session in the afternoon before a team dinner and a team bonding session. Saturday, we will have a team brunch before the game.

“I am sure you guys will probably do a team movie night or something tonight but remember that lights out is at midnight. Dawn would have given you all your room allocations when you arrived. Please don’t switch. Ali and Ashlyn, you are rooming together. Do not make me regret it.” The group giggled while Ashlyn and Ali blushed. “As usual, Christen and Tobin are in with their kids. Allie and Crystal, you guys are on one side of them and Rose and Emily, you are on the other. Try and be considerate.” Jill looked towards Christen and asked, “Any update on them?” Christen nodded and held Alexander tighter before she spoke.

“I am not sure what time Tobin will be back. Michael was up all night with stomach pain and vomited all over Tobin at about 5am. They have been at the hospital since 7am. Tobin isn’t sure if they are going to be admitted or not, I am still waiting for some more news. When we know more, I’ll let you know but the current thought is he has either a virus or some food poisoning.” Christen was tearing up at the thought of her baby boy being sick but she held strong and sat down again. The looks of compassion on her teammates’ faces were making her even more emotional. Carli wrapped an arm around her and gestured at Jill to continue.

“Everyone, please be nice and quiet when they are back. I am sure they will appreciate it.” Jill sighed before continuing. I will finalise the line-up tomorrow night, but I am hoping to use all 6 subs, so be ready. Alex and Megan aren’t suiting up for this game, but other than that everyone should be available. That is all for now, so go get ready for your gym session at 4. Until then you are free to hang out and chat. You have about 90 minutes.”  
  


Jill left the room with the staff, but the players decided to stay and hang out for a bit to catch up. Some of the girls went to say hello to Christen and the boys, but when they noticed Alexander and Evan were asleep, they just waved and didn’t come too close in case they woke them up.

Carli put Evan in the stroller and went to her room to read before training but not before asking Christen if she wanted help getting the boys to her room. Christen chuckled and shook her head. “They are still cleaning the room up, especially the bathroom. Tobin tried to keep Michael in there while he was vomiting but it is in part of the room as well. They said they would be done by 3pm so we will go up then.”

Kelley was shocked. “Have you three been out of the room since 5am?”

Christen nodded. “Other than me running in to get the boys some clothes and stuff, pretty much. It was gross and stunk. Why do you think I’m not in team gear?”

Kelley got up and went over to her fellow Stanford grad. “You can borrow some of my gear and the boys can sleep in my room. You all need a nap and --“

Christens phone rang and her wife’s smiling face popped up on the screen. “It’s Tobin.” She quickly put Alexander in the stroller next to Evan before she answered. She put the phone on speaker and answered. “Hey babe. You’re on speaker with basically the whole team.” The whole team spoke at once.

“Hey Tobin.” “Hey Harry.” “Hey Tobi!”

_Tobin chuckled. “Okay then. Hi everyone.” She was rocking Michael and soothing him while she spoke to her wife. They could her moving around the room._

“How’s our boy going? Did they find out what was wrong? Have we found out anything?”

_“Well, we found out he likes hospitals about as much as I do. He doesn’t like it here and just wants cuddles. He finally fell asleep about 30 minutes ago while we were waiting on the doctor. Unfortunately, he woke up screaming half-way through the doctors’ exam when he was checking his tummy. Uh Chris, can you take me off speaker for a sec?”_

Christen looked concerned as did the rest of the squad. She did what Tobin asked and brought the phone up to her ear. “You’re off speaker. What is it?”

_“Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you privately first. They are going to admit him. His blood test and the doctors’ examination on top of all of his symptoms makes them think it is appendicitis. They want to do a CT to check his appendix before they do the surgery. If everything is confirmed, they plan on operating tonight or tomorrow morning. We should be out of here by Saturday afternoon. Hopefully we can be home for dinner with you and Alexander and Evan.”_

“Shit. He is going to be okay though?” The girls were hating not knowing what was happening and Christen couldn’t deal with. “Babe I am putting you on speaker again. The girls’ expressions are giving me shits and they should know too. We all know they are too nosy for their own good.” She put the phone back on speaker and all they heard was Tobin chuckling.

_“That they are. Way to nosy but we love them anyway. Um, girls? Yea, so we are going to head to get a CT to confirm in about 15 minutes. It looks like appendicitis.”_

All the girls were shocked and saddened for Michael. But they kept listening to Tobin.

_“The doctor asked me to try and get him to sleep so he doesn’t wriggle for the scan, but I don’t know how that is going to go. He won’t even lie on the bed by himself. Once we know the results, they will schedule the appendectomy. Because he is so young, it looks like we won’t be released until Saturday afternoon regardless of whether he has surgery this evening or tomorrow morning.”_

“Is he sleeping now?”

_“He is dozing. The doctor said I can carry him to the CT scan and if he stays asleep, it shouldn’t take longer than 10 minutes. Unfortunately, every time he loses contact with me, he wakes up a bit and wriggles so they will probably give him a light sedative to help him sleep.”_

“Well, both of his brothers are asleep at the moment as well. It is about their nap time. Do you need me to come down there?”

_“As much as I would love you to be here and so would Michael, can I ask that you stay at camp? I don’t want Alexander and Evan to come and catch any of the bugs that are going around and if you come, Michael will be even more upset when you leave. You’ve spent so much time in a hospital just waiting, stay at camp and try and enjoy yourself. There is nothing either of us can do but hold him and be vomited on. And you really don’t want the second part.” Tobin chuckled but you could hear the pain in her voice at telling Christen to stay away._

Christen took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay, I will stay here. But I want hourly updates and photos.”

_“I promise. I will try and get him to talk on FaceTime tonight if he doesn’t have to have surgery till tomorrow.”_

Christen chuckled but Tobin could hear her tears. “That would be great. How are you going? Have you slept?”

_“I’m fine. It is different being in the kids’ rooms, they are a lot more fun. I haven’t slept since, um Tuesday night, Wednesday morning maybe? I haven’t slept since Michael felt unwell and before we checked in. I am running Mum power I think.”_

“It is Thursday afternoon now. That Mum power, it is a real lifesaver. Do you or Michael need clothes or toys? Or your contacts? You are wearing your glasses and I know they bug you. When they let me back into the room, I can pack a bag and have someone take it to you?”

_“Yea we do. Michael needs at least three changes of clothes. The ones he wore to the hospital are covered in puke and he is in a hospital gown. He will need maybe a book that I can read to him and a couple toys. My phone charger, my book and headphones for sure. Don’t worry about the contacts, Michael is currently obsessed with my glasses and me making funny faces, so it is keeping his spirits high. A couple of changes of clothes for me would be great. I didn’t change when I left this morning, so I am still in my pyjamas which are covered in puke. It is a great look.”_

Christen chuckled. “Can you send me a photo or you right now? I need something funny to come out of this conversation.”

_Tobin chuckled but they could here her moving. “Sure. I actually asked a nurse to take a photo before when Michael was asleep on my shoulder. You will only be able to see some of the damage. I’m sending it to the group chat because I am sure the girls want to see it too.”_

The photo came through and a lot of the girls were torn between aweing or laughing. Tobin looked exhausted but adorable. She was lying reclined on the bed with Michael asleep on her shoulder. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were slightly wonky. She had vomit stains all down the right-hand side of her shirt and her pants were spattered with it. She had a hospital ID bracelet on that matched Michaels and the little boy was gripping on to her shirt tight with the hand that wasn’t connected to an IV. He was in a hospital gown but still had his socks on and Tobin was kissing his forehead while he was drooling on her.

“Tobes, that is so cute. Our little trooper.” Christen wiped tears from her eyes and leant into the side hug Kelley offered. “I will pack that bag and send it too you after team dinner.”

_“Thanks babe. Once the doctor tells me the results of the CT and when they want to schedule surgery, I will let you know. Can you keep your phone with you? Or do you have training?”_

“Just a gym session. I’ll talk to Dawn and have my phone with me.”

_“Awesome. I have to go. The doctor is meant to be here any minute and then we are off to CT. I love you. Give my love to the boys.”_

“I will. Love you too and look after our baby.”

_“With my life. Bye babe. Bye girls.”_

The group all said bye to Tobin and then she hung up. Christen just exhaled deeply before getting up. The girls all went to their rooms to unpack and get changed for the session. Kelley and Ashlyn helped Christen with the boys and thankfully her room had been tidied up. She left the boys in the stroller sleeping while she got changed and packed the bag for Tobin and Michael.

Kelley and Ashlyn could see that Christen was stressed. She was a doer and staying at the hotel was killing her.

”Chris.” Ashlyn said, trying to get the woman to turn around. Christen just ignored her and kept moving around the room. “Christen honey, stop for a second.” Kelley took the stroller out of the room and closed the door as Ashlyn went to grab her hand but she yanked it out of her reach.

“NO! Don’t tell me to stop. I am doing the one thing I can while my baby boy is sitting in hospital. I need to do this before training and before Evan or Alexander wake up because if I don’t, I won’t be able to. Because the first thing they will ask is where is Mama, and the second is where is Michael. And I have to tell them that they won’t see them for a couple of days because Michael is sick, and they don’t know what that means. And Tobin is horrible in hospitals and she is probably freaking out inside but won’t tell me and --” Christens voice was getting higher and higher as she started hyperventilating.

Ashlyn bit the bullet and pulled the younger woman into the hug and held her there. She fought her but Ashlyn didn’t let her go. Ashlyn let her hit and scream into her chest before she sunk to her knees, crying in fear for her baby and Tobin. “They don’t deserve to go through this. He is just a baby, he isn’t even two.” She sobbed into the keepers’ chest and let out all of her emotions. She felt useless.

Ashlyn held her for about 10 minutes before she calmed down. “Better?” She asked. Christen nodded, a bit embarrassed. “Don’t be embarrassed. Everyone needs to blow now and again, and this is as good a reason as any. Michael will be fine, and Tobin will keep him calm, which will keep her calm.”

Christen nodded and stood up. She finished packing the bag for Tobin and Michael. “Who is going to take the bag to them? Dawn maybe?”

Ashlyn shook her head. “I’ll take Ali and Kelley with me and deliver it after dinner. Michael loves my tattoos and loves to play with them, and it doesn’t matter what Kelley does, he thinks she is hilarious. And Ali can get him to calm down almost as well as you and Tobin can. We will deliver the bag and play with him while Tobin has a shower and gets changed. We can send you photos and hopefully give Tobin a bit of a rest. Sound good?”

Christen nodded. “Thank you Ash.”

“Easy. Now get ready for training. Kelley has the boys and she will meet us down there.”

They got to training just before 4pm and Christen went straight to Dawn to ask permission to have her phone. Dawn quickly allowed it and then handed out the programs to the girls. Christen was about 15 minutes in when her phone rang. Seeing it was Tobin, she quickly answered it and went to a quiet corner of the room. “Hey babe. How was the scan?”

_“Unsurprisingly, they had to give him a little sedative just to keep him asleep and still. The results clearly showed appendicitis and they have booked him in for tomorrow morning. There was pile up on the highway and a lot of the operating rooms were required so that’s the only reason they pushed him back till then. We are back in his room and he woke up and almost immediately wanted a cuddle. He dozed off again but woke up vomiting. It looks like a long night for the two of us.”_

“At least it is confirmed. It sucks he going to be in pain for another night though.”

_“The doctor is coming to give him some medication which should help him sleep, stop the vomiting and the pain. There isn’t much more they can do until the surgery.”_

“Yea. I guess so. How are you coping?”

_“Better than I thought I would. The worst part was being away from him, that’s when it felt weird and like I wanted to run. When he is in the room with me or in my arms it is manageable.”_

“I’m glad. Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley will be stopping by after dinner to deliver the clothes and stuff for you guys. They are hoping to be able to give you a few minutes to shower and change.”

_“That would be amazing. Have you told Jill yet? Or Dawn?”_

“Not yet. Do you think we need to put out a statement to explain why you aren’t at camp? I have seen reporters taking photos and when they see you not in them and Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley going into hospital, the media will jump to conclusions.”

_“I haven’t even thought about it. Maybe just post that picture I sent. Not a formal statement but enough that people know I am fine, but Michael is a bit crook. I have heaps of photos of me and Michael here, so I’ll pick another one. I can post after you do. I have more time to kill.”_

“That is a good idea actually. I will do it after the gym session. Anyway, I have to go. Facetime tonight before the boys go to sleep? That way you can talk to Alexander and Evan and they can see each other. The boys are worried without him.”

_“Yeah of course. I will call just before Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley get here. Say 7?”_

“Perfect. Bye babe. Love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

Christen sighed after she hung up. She turned around to see the whole team watching her but trying not to eavesdrop. She sighed again. “Appendicitis confirmed. Michael is booked for surgery tomorrow morning. He is tired and grumpy but that is to be expected.”

Christen went back to finish her weights and was back in her room with the boys by 5.30pm. She got them showered and changed as well as herself and down to dinner on time. She took the bag for Tobin with her and gave it to Kelley. By the time she has sorted out the dinner for the boys and herself, it was 6.20. She found the photo Tobin had sent earlier and posted it with the caption:

**_“Missing my baby boy and my wife. It isn’t the same at camp without you. Evan and Alexander send all their love to Michael and can’t wait to see him back home in a few days. @tobinheath gives the best cuddles so Michael is in good hands. Stay strong baby and we will see you soon for a family cuddle pile. #imissmybaby #cuddlesarethebestmedicine #whoneedsanappendix? #surgerytomorrow #tummytroubles #keephimsafe_ **

****

Tobin saw the post and quickly posted her own. On one side it was a selfie of her pulling a funny face at Michael and Michael laughing his head off and fiddling with her glasses. You could see the hospital gown and the IV in his hand, but he was happy. The second half of the photo was of the pair cuddled up on the bed watching cartoons.

**_“@christenpress our baby boy seems to think my face is funny, but eventually the TV was more interesting. We miss your cuddles and we miss Alexander and Evan, but know we are in the best place to get better. Michael will be home soon with a healthy belly and no more grumbling appendix. #notlongnow #surgerytomorrow #wemissourfamily #cuddlesareawesome #tummytroubles #whoneedssleep?_ **

****

The pair of posts quickly garnered the attention of the National Team who quickly put out a statement to assuage the fears of people who thought Tobin was in hospital.

**_“Tobin Heath-Press will not be reporting to camp until after her son is released from hospital. They are hopeful to be discharged sometime Saturday and we are unsure if Tobin will be available for the first game of the Victory Tour. Christen Heath-Press is in camp as expected with the couples other two sons. We wish the family all the best and hopefully Michael comes home soon.”_ **

****

Christen finished her dinner and got the boys sorted before they went up to get ready for bed. She was waiting for Tobin to FaceTime with Michael and wanted to be ready to go to sleep when they hung up. She said bye to everyone as she held her toddler’s hands as they walked to the elevator. Ashlyn, Kelley and Ali were getting ready to leave so she quickly gave them a hug and thanked them again. They waved her off, said goodbye to Evan and Alexander and then headed to the hospital.

Christen got into her room and settled the boys into their bed. Normally the triplets shared one of the beds while Tobin and Christen slept in the other, but tonight Christen wanted them close to her. She got her iPad out and waited from the call of her wife.

Just after 7pm the iPad started to ring, so Christen answered it and got to see her youngest and Tobin for the first time since he got sick. “Hi Baby! Michael, how you going buddy?”

_Michael was snuggled into Tobin on the bed but perked up when he heard Christen’s voice. He saw that not only his Mum was on the screen, but so were his brothers. “Mum! Ev, Al! Tummy hurts. Mama gives me cuddles to get me better.”_

_Tobin chuckled and kissed Michael on the forehead. “Yeah I do. How are you guys going? Evan, Alexander, have you had a good day?”_

Evan and Alexander nodded before trying to talk over one another before Christen got them to slow down. “We had fun wif Aunt Kelley in the gym!” Alexander said.

“And Aunt Pin told us not to tell, but we help her and Aunt Al change soaps around in Sonny and Rosy rooms.” Evan was happy he could tell his Mama all about his day, unaware he was getting his aunt in trouble.

“We miss you Mama. When you and Mi come home?” Alexander was missing his brother. It wasn’t the same.

_“Soon buddy. We should be home soon, right Michael?”_

_“Yea.” The boy said. “I miss Mum and Ev and Al.”_

“We miss you too Michael. And when you two get home, guess what the first thing we are going to do is?” Christen asked her youngest. Evan and Alexander were nodding off as she spoke but fighting sleep.

_“What?” Michael asked._

“Cuddle pile and movie night?”

_Michael threw his hands in the air and accidently smacked his Mama in the face. “Yea!”_

Evan and Alexander were laughing at the look on their Mama’s face while Christen was just relieved she could make Michael happy from the hotel. “Okay it’s a date. You be good for Mama, Michael.”

_Michael sat up straighter and nodded very seriously for a toddler. “Pwomise.”_

The family said goodbye when Evan and Alexander fell asleep and Michael cuddled back into Tobin. Christen could tell that he was feeling queasy again and the look Tobin gave her when they hung up told her more than anything.

30 seconds later Christens phone beeped with a photo of Tobin and Michael both covered in vomit. It was in Tobin’s hair and all down her front, while Michael only had a bit on him. Christen giggled at the pout on Tobin’s face before she locked her phone. The boys were asleep next to her, so she left the baby monitor on and went to find her team.

She found them in Kelley and Sam’s room, but considering that four of the team was at the hospital there was a bit more room than normal. She gave the group an update on Michael and showed them the last photo Tobin had sent through. Alex begged Christen to send it to her so she could post it on Instagram, so Christen did. Tobin looked cute and was being a Mama. Alex posted the photo with the caption:

**_“One of my favourite little guys isn’t feeling well. @tobinheath is an awesome Mama to her boys and @christenpress is staying strong with us at the hotel and looking after my other favourite little guys. #MumPower #SuperMum #VomitEverywhere #tummytroubles_ **

****

Christen stayed with the group for a little while longer, only leaving when Tobin texted that Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley had left the hospital and to call when she could. She bade the girls goodnight before she left and hurried back to her room. The boys were still sound asleep, so she went out on the balcony to call Tobin.

“Hey Tobi.”

_“Hi. How are you coping?”_

“Had a bit of a freak out earlier. The boys are keeping me calm. How is Michael?”

_“I heard. Michael has finally fallen asleep, and the doctor seems to think he should stay asleep overnight. He is still snuggled up on my chest, but he is settled. Surgery should be around 8 tomorrow, so hopefully he will sleep through the night so he is strong for tomorrow.”_

“Good. He needs his rest. And so do you. Did you get a chance to shower or change when the girls got there?”

_“No, I didn’t. I am still wearing the puke covered pjs. Don’t get me wrong, Michael loved seeing the girls, but he wouldn’t let go of me. Not even to go to Ali. Though I don’t think she would have wanted to hold him if the look on Ali’s face when he vomited on me again was any indication. He laughed at Kelleys antics and was enraptured by Ashlyns arms but there was no way he was letting me go. It’s fine. I will have about an hour while he is in surgery to get cleaned up, but there isn’t a shower in his room. I stink and even if I change clothes it won’t help much.”_

“Don’t be surprised if you get funny looks walking around tomorrow then. You probably have a green stink aura around you that people can see. Has the doctor given you an indication on how he will be after surgery?”

_“Ashlyn did tell me I stunk and looked like shit, so at least I know what to expect. The doctor said he will be a bit groggy as he comes out of the anaesthesia and a bit of tenderness on his belly but better than he is feeling now. He shouldn’t feel ill anymore and no more vomiting. Basically I will have a cuddle buddy that won’t puke on me.”_

“Well, I have two of them. They miss Michael.”

_“Michael was asking for them when Ash, Ali and Kelley came in. They distracted him and by the time they left he was asleep. The doctor encouraged me to not let them visit. He said the it would just rile Michael up after surgery because he will want to play, and he can’t do much. If they saw him while he was asleep or groggy it would be okay, but you are training and by the time you could get here, he would be wide awake. By Saturday they should be able to be together and not risk Michael too much.”_

“We have training in the morning and then recovery in the afternoon. Team lunch and dinner aswell. They have been really good helping me out and keeping the boys distracted.”

_“I can’t believe Pinoe and Alex are already getting them into pranking. Those four together, and then add Michael into the mix. Dangerous combo. Our boys are smart cookies. So long as Kelley doesn’t get in their ears as well, we should be safe.”_

“I am waiting for the screams from next door when they find the changes to their soaps. Anyway, I am going to snuggle with Evan and Alexander and go to sleep. I can hear the exhaustion in your voice. I will talk to you in the morning. Text me updates? I won’t have my phone until lunch if Jill has her way.”

_“Of course. And talk to Dawn. She can hold your phone and let you know what’s happening. I’ll hopefully have a sleepy but healthy baby boy in my arms by 10am.”_

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight babe.”

_“Night Chris”_

Christen hung up and went to join her boys in bed, needing the comfort they can give her. At the same time, Tobin was pulling the blanket up over herself and Michael. She knew she wouldn’t get much sleep, she was much too worried about her son and being in hospital. She was aware she probably wouldn’t sleep until they got back to the hotel, but she could rest her eyes.

Michael stirred on her chest and she soothed him. “Easy baby, settle down. You’re okay. Mama’s got you.”

* * *

Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley made their way into the room where everyone was watching a movie. As soon as they entered, Allie paused the movie and grilled them about Tobin and Michael.

Kelley went and plopped down next to Alex while Ashlyn pulled Ali onto her lap in the one chair that was free.

Kelley sighed. “Tobin is an amazing Mum. She looks shattered but she is powering through. Still smiling and happy for Michael, but when she saw he was distracted by us she let her exhaustion show. Michael didn’t want to let Tobin go so we couldn’t even get her into a fresh change of clothes. She had vomit in her hair and down her front and she didn’t care. All her energy was focused on Michael.”

“It looked like Michael was just constantly nauseous. He was pale and holding his tummy the whole time. She said it was about a 50/50 chance that he would be able to tell her before he was sick. He was happy to talk to new people and have some new toys to play with but there was no separating the pair. Tobin is going to have a hell of a time tomorrow getting him to settle before surgery.” Ashlyn said.

“We asked if we could do anything more to help, but she waved us off. Didn’t want us to get in trouble with Jill. She said it was more important to her we looked after Christen, Evan and Alexander. She didn’t even ask for food or water, but we all know she wouldn’t have eaten today. She is doing everything she can for Michael to distract herself from the fact she was back in a hospital. The couple of hours tomorrow when Michael isn’t in her arms are going to be hard for her.” Ali explained as she tucked herself into Ashlyn.

Alex had a thoughtful look on her face. “What time is the surgery?”

Kelley was concerned. “She said about 8am and he should be back in her arms by 9.30, 10 at the latest. What are you planning Baby Horse? That isn’t an innocent look.”

The whole squad spun to look at one of their captains. Alex was looking at Pinoe with a question in her eyes. Pinoe’s eyes went wide before she jumped up on the bed. “Oh my god, why didn’t we think of that earlier?”

“It might get us out of trouble too.”

The group was confused. Mallory piped up. “Anyone to explain to someone who doesn’t read minds?”

Pinoe flopped back down and gestured to Alex to explain. “We aren’t playing the first game. Me and Pin aren’t required at training, coach told us after dinner. Training is what, 9-11 tomorrow? It’s expected that we do some media commitments, but she didn’t tell us we had too. Essentially we have a free morning.”

Mallory was still confused. “So?”

Pinoe groaned. “Mal, we are going to the hospital to hang out with Tobin. We might even take Evan and Alexander if Christen lets us. Tobin will be freaking out alone in the hospital.”

Ashlyn was laughing. “So, you two, are going to take two kids to the hospital just to cheer up Tobin? What did you do that you are trying to make up for?”

The two captains shrunk down a bit. “We may have introduced Evan and Alexander to the world of pranking.”

The whole room was silent before they cracked up. Ashlyn actually dropped Ali to the floor and fell on top of her, which just set everyone else off.

Mallory got herself back under control first. “I think taking her boys to see her is the least you could do.”

* * *

Tobin was correct. She got no sleep and just held her son all night. He stirred on occasion but got some much needed rest. He was awake around 6am and even through he still felt unwell he was chatting away. Tobin read to him and tried to keep him distracted for the couple of hours before the doctor came. She sent Christen a couple of updates and she sent back a photo of the boys with Pinoe and Alex. Confused, she let the message go unanswered because the doctor came to prep Michael for surgery.

The little boy didn’t want to go anywhere without his Mama, so she held him and tried to distract him with silly faces and taking photos as they got him settled. Once he was sedated and cleared for transport, Tobin kissed him on the forehead before following the doctors as far as she could. A nurse escorted her back to his room to wait. Tobin couldn’t move and just sat there watching the clock. The only thing she did was text Christen to say he was in surgery and that she was back in his room waiting.

Christen was still at breakfast, so when the message came in from Tobin that Michael was in surgery, she let Pinoe and Alex know. She was astounded at what the two captains were doing for Tobin because she couldn’t, and it made her love them even more.

Tobin was still sitting in her filthy clothes when there was a knock on the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and called for them to enter. She looked up and was shocked to see Alex standing there. “Alex? What are you doing here? Aren’t you meant to be training right now?”

“Nah, Jill gave me an out today. I am here to keep your mind from going to the bad place. The next hour you are mine, because I am sure after that Michael will be back in your arms. Now, I sweet talked a nurse to let you use their showers and get changed into clean clothes. Because you honestly look like crap and a shower will make you feel better. So, up you get and grab your bag. 15 minutes and then we will come straight back here to wait for Michael, I promise.” Alex came and pulled Tobin out of the chair. Tobin grabbed the bag that had her stuff in it and followed Alex down the hallway.

Alex directed her into the changerooms and watched as Tobin quickly grabbed the shower gear Christen had packed and ran to shower. She knew that the woman was stressed, but she deserved a few minutes to just re-centre herself before Michael came out of surgery.

Alex texted Pinoe to take the boys and the breakfast they had brought for Tobin into Michael’s room when she heard the shower shut off. Tobin came out with wet hair, but she looked a bit refreshed and didn’t have any vomit on her person any more. Her glasses were still on her face and she looked exhausted, but she looked a bit better. She quickly threw on one of her wife’s jerseys and some Team USA trackies before she slipped on her slides and a beanie.

Tobin repacked her bag and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex quickly took a photo of the adorable Tobin in front of her and sent it too Christen and Pinoe. She linked arms with Tobin, and they walked back to Michaels room. Tobin was confused when Alex knocked on the door before they entered. She was even more confused when she walked towards the bed and she saw Pinoe with her phone out.

Everything clicked when she heard two little voices yell “Mama!” from behind her when she was halfway into the room. She spun and dropped to her knees and caught the running Evan and Alexander in her arms and held them tight. “We missed you Mama!” Tobin just kissed her boys on the top of the head as she held the as close as she could.

She moved back so she could see their faces. She had tears streaming down her face but the widest grin on her face. “I missed you guys too! Did you look after Mum for me?”

Alexander nodded and Evan yelled “Yea! We were big boys and looked after her while you looked after Mi. Mum said he had a funny tummy and the doctors were fixing it, so we had to come and give you lots of hugs until he came back.”

Tobin pulled the boys back to her and looked over to Pinoe and Alex who had tears in their eyes at the reunion. She assumed they were recording it for Christen. She was half right as Alex was just going send it to Christen but that Pinoe had actually hi-jacked the USWNT feed and that the reunion was going out live. “Thank You!” She mouthed before she went back to talking to the boys. Both women stopped recording.

“Have you been good for Aunty Pinoe and Aunty Alex?”

Evan hadn’t released Tobin again, but Alexander leant back to chat. He nodded widely with his curls falling into his eyes. Tobin pushed them back as he spoke. “We went to get you breakfast and a present for Mi when he gets back from the doctor. And we were good cause we not complain the whole way here!”

Tobin chuckled. “That is good to know.” Tobin picked up both of her boys and sat down with them in her lap in the chair next to where Michaels bed would go when he returned. Alex gave the family their food and they watched as Tobin slowly finished the breakfast sandwiches while talking to the boys. Pinoe and Alex got plenty of adorable shots of the three of them snuggled up together. The USWNT feed was full of the adorable photos and they were just waiting on the reunion of the three brothers to make the day perfect.

It was about 9.30 when Tobin spoke to the boys about Michael. “Okay, so your brother will be back here soon. He will be really tired and a bit sore, so you two have to be quiet and be gentle if you want to cuddle okay?” The boys nodded and Tobin sent the pair to sit with Pinoe and Alex while she went to check on Michaels progress. As she was about to open the door, the doctor came through wheeling a sleepy Michael. The boys started to jump up but Alex and Pinoe held them close and let Tobin talk to the doctor first.

Tobin went over to the bed and as soon as Michael saw her, he tried to sit up. Tobin quickly picked the boy up and held him to his chest and he slowly settled back down. She sat down on the bed with the toddler before she asked, “How is he?”

“Really good. It all went well. He may have a sore tummy for a little while, but everything went better than expected. Honestly, I think we may be able to discharge him tonight. It is 24 hours earlier than we thought, but he has reacted well to the meds and the surgery. I don’t see anything that will stop me from discharging him tonight.”

Tobin was amazed. “That would be amazing. We would love to get out of here.”

“I don’t see any problem with it happening. I will tell you for sure later, but he should be home just after dinner. And so long as his brothers are gentle, a few hugs won’t hurt.” The doctor left the room and Tobin sat back with Michael in her arms.

“Michael buddy. I have a surprise for you.” Tobin waved Alex and Pinoe over with Alexander and Evan. The two boys were set on the bed and the two USWNT captains quickly started recording. They watched as Evan and Alexander crawled up either side of Tobin very slowly. Michael opened his eyes and saw his brothers.

“Ev! Al! You here with me!” Michael tried to get his arms wide enough to hug both of his brothers at the same time, but he was still groggy from the surgery. If Tobin hadn’t been holding him, he would have faceplanted into her chest. She chuckled and spun the youngest of the triplets around and watched as Evan and Alexander tucked themselves into their brother. The sight of her boys being so gentle and loving brought tears to her eyes. She was well aware her friends would give her a massive ribbing about it but she didn’t care.

The boys had their own little catch up with only about half of the words making sense to Tobin, but they kept bringing her into their conversation. Eventually Michael fell asleep and all of the excitement of the day caused Evan and Alexander to drop off soon after. Tobin watched as her three boys slept in her arms while she laid in the hospital bed.

Tobin looked up to see that it was almost 11 o’clock. The time had flown by and the boys being there was the best medicine ever. She started to yawn and wanted to sleep but wasn’t sure when Pinoe and Alex had to leave. Pinoe just told her to sleep and they would wake her when they needed to.

“The only thing that could make this better was if Chris was here.” Tobin fell asleep almost immediately after saying that, uncaring that she was in a hospital. She had her boys to keep her comfortable. The girls took photos of the adorable sight in front of them laughing at the cuteness.

Alex and Pinoe almost laughed at the sappiness Tobin had displayed while they went through the videos, but thankfully held it in. Pinoe had gotten the whole morning recorded and posted to the USWNT feed while Alex had her own videos to give to Christen. Pinoe had called Dawn and asked her to hook up one of the team phones to the projector in the media room after training so they could all watch what kind of sap Tobin was. Dawn just laughed and organised it, not allowing anyone to get their phones before they had watched. It was going to be a team bonding experience for the ages.

The squad was grumpy they were locked from their phones and didn’t like the looks that Dawn and Jill had on their faces. They settled into the room and waited as Dawn set up the phone. “This team-bonding video is coming straight from Pinoe and Alex. We thought you guys might like a laugh and a cry at how soft Tobin really is.”

The squad watched the whole thing, laughing, crying and aweing at the right places. Pinoe hadn’t recorded when Tobin was talking to the doctor so they didn’t know he would be able to come home tonight. They cried when the boys all cuddled together and laughed when Tobin’s last words before she went to sleep were about Christen. They then laughed as Pinoe and Alex turned the camera on themselves and gave a thumbs up.

The whole squad felt better after watching it and Christen was crying. She was glad her boys could see their Mama and that Tobin got some sleep, but she wished she could see Michael. The girls helped her and took her mind off of it by taking her to lunch.

* * *

Alex and Pinoe watched as the three boys woke up their Mama. Alex was recording as they took turns kissing her face and poking her. It was about midday and Evan and Alexander had to be back to Christen by the end of lunch.

Tobin woke up to little fingers and a lot of weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see three smiling boys look down on her. “Hey. Did you guys just wake up?”

Evan nodded. “Yea. I not tired now.”

“That’s good. Are you and Alexander ready to go back to Mum?”

The three boys all pouted. “No. Want to stay with you and Mi.” Alexander was grumpy and Evan put his arm around Michael in a gesture that broke Tobin’s heart.

“We know. But Michael can’t go yet, and you guys need to look after Mum while we can’t. You have to be my big boys.”

“When will Mi and you be home?” Evan was pouting but Tobin stayed strong.

“Tomorrow sometime buddy. Probably not until after the game.” Tobin lied. She felt bad but she didn’t want her kids to ruin the surprise for Christen.

Alexander sighed and crossed his arms. “But we want you home now.”

Tobin pulled the three boys closer to her chest. “I know, but we can’t go until the doctor says Michael is okay. I promise we will be home as soon as we can.”

“Pinky pwomise?”

Tobin held out her pinky. “Pinky promise.”

Tobin looked over to Pinoe and saw her laughing. “Can it. I’m allowed to be mushy with my kids.”

Pinoe just kept laughing as she walked over with Alex to pick up Alexander and Evan. “We’re talking these kids to Mama Press. Promised to have them back by 1pm.”

Tobin kissed her boys on the forehead before she snuggled back in with Michael. He was still sleepy and in a similar way to Tobin just wanted to be quiet and comfy when sleepy. “I will talk to you later. Say hi to Chris for me.”

Pinoe nodded, “Of course Tobi. Talk soon.” Alex and Pinoe walked out the door with her eldest two kids in their arms. Evan and Alexander were sadly waving over their aunts shoulders, not wanting to go.

As soon as they left, Tobin spoke to Michael. “Hey buddy, do you want to surprise Evan and Alexander and Mum?”

Michael pulled his head out of Tobin’s chest and looked at her confused. “But Ev and Al just left?”

Tobin chuckled. “I know. But the doctor said you might get to go home tonight, and we can surprise them. Do you want to?”

Michael nodded eagerly. “Yea! We do that and we give them lots of hugs!”

“That sounds awesome! What do you think we should do?” Tobin asked her son.

Michael had a look of deep thought on his face. “Can we just find them and give them cuddles?”

Tobins heart melted. “That is the best idea. I think we will do that. What do you want to do until then? We can play games, or read, or nap?” 

Michael snuggled back into Tobin and closed his eyes. She chuckled before grabbing her phone. “That answers that question.” She pulled up Dawns contact information, knowing the woman had a soft spot for her family and would love to help.

* * *

Christen had gotten the boys changed into pyjamas and herself showered and changed into comfy clothes for the team dinner and team bonding. She had gotten updates from Tobin throughout the day and the last she heard she was trying to wrestle Michael into his own pyjamas after a quick bath she had manage to bribe him into taking. He was still clingy but was happy to be let down for more than a second now.

Before the bonding started, Jill had announced the starting team for the match tomorrow, and she was in the line-up. The boys had cheered for their Mum and everyone awed when they asked about their Mama. “She will probably be in the hospital with Michael, so she won’t be playing.” The boys did not think it was fair and Alexander slipped out of his Mum’s grip and made his way to the front to poke Dawn on the leg with a grumpy look on his face.

Jill looked down at the child, bemused and unsure what was happening. “What is it Alexander?”

“Why you not pick my Mama? She is the bestest and you need to pick Mama!” He stamped his foot on the ground and the whole group erupted into giggles. Sonnett had filmed it all and had trouble keeping the camera still, especially when Christen ran up and picked up her son.

“I am so sorry coach.” She carried the boy away mortified.

Alexander didn’t care and looked over his shoulder at Jill and stuck his tongue out. The team lost it and so did Jill, openly laughing at the adorableness of the Heath-Press middle child. Sonnett posted the interaction to her Instagram and tagged Christen and Tobin; **_I love your kids! Hope Michael is better soon!_**

Christen sat down and held Alexander in her lap. Evan sat quietly next to her and the group eventually settled down enough for Jill to continue. She finished her spiel about the game and then handed over to Dawn to run the team bonding activity. It was only 7’oclock and the kids’ bedtime wasn’t until 8.30 so they were going to join in.

She asked Christen to bring Evan and Alexander too the front of the room on the stage and sat them on the chairs. Dawn watched them settle down before she started. “Okay, as we all know it has been a rough couple of days for these guys. So, we are going to play a little game. Stand in a line and face forward. No one is to look behind them. And give this your best effort, it is going to go out on the Insta story and online later.”

The team did as they were told, very confused. Christen was hesitant too but Dawn just gave her that look of ‘do what I say, or you will regret it’ so she just sat her boys down and went to the end of the line.

“You girls are going to pretend to be an animal and the boys are going to guess what it is. No cheating and helping the boys, and once you are done come and sit up on the stage with the boys. It is meant to be fun and silly, so don’t act your age.”

Allie was an elephant which was easily guessed. Kelley was a worm and Ashlyn was a shark. Carli dig frog jumps and the boys giggled and clapped at her, very impressed. Lindsey, Emily and Rose pretended to be bees, and Mallory was a snake. Alex was a rabbit and Pinoe tried to be a tiger but her growl just set everyone off laughing and its patheticness.

They got to Christen at the end of the line, and she decided to be a bear. The girls saw the door open towards the back and Tobin sneak in with Michael in her arms. She quickly signalled to them to not give her away. It did require a few people jumping on others and Mal was sat on by Ashlyn, but they managed to not give away the surprise.

Evan and Alexander only had eyes for their Mum being silly. The boys squealed and laughed at their Mum before jumping of the stage and running to her. They all pretended to be bears for a bit, unaware that Tobin and Michael were standing behind them. Tobin knelt to the floor with Michael and just waited until the moment came to interrupt them.

Christen, Evan and Alexander had stopped dancing like bears and Christen knelt to their level before the boys gave her a big hug.

“What about my hug?” Tobin asked.

Christen and the boys turned their heads and saw their Mama and brother. Evan and Alexander both yelled out “Mama!” and bolted across the floor for Tobin to catch, while Michael squirmed out of her arms and ran towards Christen. Christen caught her youngest and held him too her. She was crying and confused, but happy Michael was back in her arms.

Alexander, Evan and Tobin made their way across to Christen and Michael and they had a big family cuddle in the middle of the room.

“I thought Michael had to stay in hospital until tomorrow afternoon?” Christen asked.

“Someone was so good and did so well that we were allowed to come home today. He couldn’t wait to see his Mum.”

The team watched as the family was reunited. Eventually they got up and went to see Tobin and Michael. Tobin still looked exhausted, but Michael looked a lot better. They spoke about inconsequential things for awhile until Tobin yawned and set off two of her kids. Evan had fallen asleep in Tobins arms already, so they knew it was time for bed. They wished everyone a goodnight before they went upstairs. Tobin was carrying the sleeping Evan and holding Alexanders hand while Michael was in Christens arms.

Christen unlocked the door and they put the boys down in their bed. Michael was put in between his brothers and they were quickly asleep. Christen just watched her boys sleep while Tobin got changed. Tobin came and wrapped her arms around Christens waist and did the same thing. They were content.

“He was so good the last few days. He felt horrible, but other than wanting than just wanting lots of cuddles and constant contact with me, he was great. How were Alexander and Evan?”

Christen shrugged. “Quiet. The girls were really helpful distracting them but they missed their brother.”

Tobin kissed Christens temple. “They are back together now. Who knows what kind of trouble they are going to get into? Are you excited for the game tomorrow? Are you playing?” Tobin pulled her wife out onto the balcony but kept the door open so she could still hear the boys.

Christen chuckled. “Yea, I am starting. Alexander wasn’t happy when we were told you weren’t and told Jill what he thought about it. I was mortified but it was really funny. Sonnett recorded it actually and probably posted it, knowing her.”

“I haven’t checked my phone or Instagram all day. I should probably go through the team story. I know Pinoe would have posted something from the hospital.”

“Babe, she posted your entire reunion with the boys and Dawn made the whole team watch it. She prefaced it with ‘let’s watch how soft Tobin really is.’ I cried.” Christen snuggled into Tobin.

Tobin groaned. “I had a feeling. Should I watch it?”

Christen nodded. “It really is great to watch.”

Tobin got her phone out and they watched the team feed together. She blushed at the video but honestly thought it was good that people got to see them as normal people.

They watched the whole story, including their family reunion just an hour previous. They reposted the best of the videos and then got ready for bed. They didn’t even bother looking at their own bed and got in with the boys. The boys shifted and climbed on top of their mothers. Tobin and Christen took a selfie with their boys sleeping on top of them and posted it.

****

**_“Family back together. Michael is feeling better and the cuddle pile is in action. See you tomorrow at the game! #timetosleep #PreathFamily #tripletrouble #Cuddles”_ **

****

They turned their phones off and went sleep feeling much calmer than they had in days.

* * *

The next morning the family got up and went to get breakfast together. They had a team brunch, but the early morning was just for them. They went for a walk down to the park and had some fun just playing. Michael was still a bit out of sorts from being sick, but his brothers were very gentle.

They got back to the hotel and went into the dining room for brunch. They got their own table and sorted their food and everyone else came to see them. The boys didn’t want to separate from each other and their mothers were just as clingy. The team understood and so did Jill.

Jill stood up to make an announcement. Everyone turned to face her. “We have changed the line-up. Mallory isn’t feeling great and has pulled out of the match. Considering Alexanders fierce complaint yesterday, we have decided that Tobin will be starting. You will only play a half Heath, but you will get to start.”

The whole group laughed while Christen hung her head and Tobin was confused. “What did my son do? Christen mentioned it but I haven’t seen it.”

Sonnett ran across the dining hall and showed Tobin the video. Christen buried her head in Michaels curls as Tobins jaw dropped. She turned to Alexander at the end of the video, “Alexander Christopher Heath-Press! Who taught you to do that? You know you don’t talk to people like that.”

Alexander just shrugged and through his Aunt Alex and Aunt Allie in the deep end. “Aunt Al said if you think something is wrong to fight for it. And Aunt Allie always stomps her foot when she is mad.”

Tobin turned to look at the two Alexandra’s who were trying to hide while everyone laughed. “You are in so much s-h-i-t when I get you alone.” The pair just swallowed and nodded before turning back to their breakfasts.

The rest of the day went quickly and before they knew it, it was game time. Michael, Alexander and Evan were wearing their favourite jerseys. Michael had #23 Press, Alexander had #17 Heath and Evan was wearing #40 Preath. It was a gift from the team from before the world cup and they loved it.

Christen and Tobin walked out at the back of the line holding hands with their boys. They made a wonky line with Alexander holding Christens hand, Evan holding Tobins and Michael standing in between them holding both. They walked out and stood in front of their mothers, leaning into their legs. The three boys were spitting images of Christen and everyone could see the love on all five faces.

After they had shaken hands, the three boys ran off hand in hand over to their aunts on the bench. Ashlyn and Ali were in charge of getting the boys to the US Soccer staff in the stands. In reality they kept them on the bench with them and the subs all looked after the kids.

The whole stadium erupted when Christen crossed the ball for her wife to score in the 16th minute. The bench was up, and they were holding the boys up in their jerseys, letting them cheer for their Mums.

Christen and Tobin saw their kids on the bench and ran over to celebrate with them. They got cuddles and kisses before going back into the game. Christen was glaring at Ashlyn and Ali to get them were they were meant to, which they did quite quickly.

The team scored 2 more goals in the half before they went in at half time. Tobin quickly showered and re-dressed before going back to the bench. Christen came off at the hour mark and she sat next to her wife on the bench. They purposely didn’t look for their boys before the end of the game because even though they wanted them there, they had to be professional. The US Soccer staff member brought them down and let them run to their Mothers at the end of the game.

Tobin and Christen walked around the stadium with their boys and their teammates, feeling very grateful that they were all there that night. It was a scare for the family but they knew everything was fine. They could get through anything so long as they were together.

The USWNT posted on Instagram that night. The photo was of the family in the walkout, all hand in hand. They were smiling and happy.

**_“The USWNT thanks everyone for coming out tonight and celebrating with us. We are all one big family, even if there are little ones scattered throughout. #USWNTFamily”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Questions?


End file.
